Brittany's Mansion
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Princess Brittany is stuck inside Luigi's Mansion. What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Mario characters; I own nothing except Brittany, her ghost friend Anna, and everyone else mentioned on my profile (also a few other characters in the story)**

**This is my first time with first person POV, so please bear with me on it and no flames please...**

* * *

Hello to all readers, my name is Brittany Sahara Toadstool and I am currently locked up inside a mansion. I'm surprised I'm not a painting, yet... Maybe I may become one soon enough. Ugh! Come on Brittany get it together, I'm going a little too far ahead aren't I? Well, lets start from the beginning, shall we?

Well, it was early in midday and my eldest sister, Princess Peach sent me to the mansion Luigi supposedly "won" in a contest to check on Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest hero, I thought his twin brother Luigi was playing a game on us, but I do what I'm told to do as long as it doesn't involve any violence. I was scared and skeptical about going.

The way there was SUPER creepy, the moving lifelike trees, ominous howling, ravens crowing, I recognized this place as the Boo Woods. One question popped into my ever wondering mind, _WHY would a mansion even be here in this creepy place_? As you can see I was terrified, but I barely even let out a scream on the way there. I wasn't THAT terrified.

If you were in my place right now I believe you would want to switch places with a different body immediately. I was already at the intimidating creaky front doors, I opened them slowly and I felt a rushing cold wind blow past my face and across my platinum blond hair. Ugh, that felt unpleasant... I walked in and I heard the doors slam shut, the sound echoing throughout the entire mansion.

I decided to roam around for a little bit. I walked up the stairs and saw that the door was open so I entered. The Parlor had a lot of picture frames around the room staring menacingly at me. I saw 2 candles with a purplish color on them, I felt that same cold air pass by and blew off the candles.

"WHO PUT OUT MY CANDLES?! WAS IT YOU LITTLE MISS RED AND ORANGE CLOTHES?!", a voice said ominously as I backed to the center of the room...

"Dark rooms are dangerous yeeeesssss. They looovvvveeee the dark and they will GET YOU TOO! BLOO YEAH!", another voice whispered while another voice continued,

"Just like the little Red Cap before you..."

Then it was back to the first painting, "Are you afraid of the dark, little princess girl? Huh?Huh? Blehaha! Well here they are now!"

A few ghosts appeared and I panicked I thought that was it, it was the end of me. I didn't give up without a strong fight. I did burn a few of them with my powers, it was risky considering I may set the entire place in flames. Some were made of ice and attempted to freeze me, "No please", I begged softly before an ice ghost threw one piece of ghostly ice at me, before it even got close to my head a barrier made of fire protected me. After their health was gone they disappeared. I could feel that there are more around me, so I left the room before any ambush could happen to me. That feeling wasn't pleasant.

I went to a corridor of the mansion and after opening that door I saw ghost mice and huge pink ghosts "hanging" around while taunting me, so many spirits. I opened the door that led to the library and I was immediately in love with all the fun literature. I grabbed a book called,"The Return", I felt drawn to it. It was as if I was actually meant to read it. I sat down on the cushioned seat and I began to read it. There was some writing in the margins, but I couldn't make out what they meant or even said. It was either the writing was smudged or it was too faint to even see.

I put the book back and I left the room. I then went to the master bedroom. The room itself looked well, fancy, but there was broken glass and a large spiderweb outside of the broken window. I looked at that ghost lady brushing her hair for who knows how long, she didn't even pay attention to me, not even the SLIGHTEST sound attracted her attention. She didn't seem to be disturbed on anything. I could see she loved herself more than anything.

I went back to the foyer unsure of what to do. I thought about leaving and as soon as I went to the center of the foyer the chandelier came flying down attempting to crush me, I screamed so loud that you can here it from outside. I ran to the front doors and I found out they were locked from the outside. Even banging the doors I couldn't even get them to open. I then came up with jumping out of the second story window. Don't you dare even think that I'm trying to commit suicide, I can fall from very unimaginable heights and I come up unscathed. Heck, let me tell you this, I jumped from the very peck of Peach's castle and that was what 850 feet high? Well the castle is massive anyway, I landed on the ground without even a scratch. Don't believe me? Ask EVERY toad in the Mushroom Kingdom they would be telling you that I jumped and no wound.

Well I thought that it wouldn't be much of an option, every window is locked up tight. So I slid down the icy cold doors until I came in contact with the floor. I buried my face into my legs after taking off my red crown with an orange star shaped gem in the center. I was giving up hope. All I felt myself slowly giving in to the ghosts, though there were none around me. I allowed myself to welcome oblivion. I felt trapped.

All of the sudden my crown began to float, thinking it was just me I pushed it back down to the ground. Then it began to float again. As soon as I figured out it wasn't me I checked just to make sure it wasn't strings so I moved my hand directly over my crown, I felt no strings, something was using telekinesis, then I felt an ominous presence. That's when I realized and said out loud accidentally, "Ghosts are in here aren't they?"

That's when I heard a sinister voice saying, "You are correct, my dear", I rose up and walked around attempting to reach the corridor doors with my back turned, that is when I bumped into something when I was "this" close to reaching the door. I turned around and I got the scare of my life. It was his infamous Majesty, King Boo! I screamed so loud that I couldn't even hear the laughing Boos as I cowered to the front doors, they were enjoying my fright. "My, my... Is isn't she a beautiful vision to behold?", King Boo said to the others, most of them nodded, I did hear a few Boos talking about me saying that, I'm very beautiful or I'm royalty myself or I would make a wonderful ghost, that's pretty much it. Then, I was knocked out cold by something. I think they injected an anesthetic into me, all I felt was a sharp pain in my arm.

I woke up 1 hour later in a... Throne Room? "Oh, this isn't good", I thought to myself as I struggled against the chains on my wrists. The lights were dim and I could barely come to my senses when I saw moonlight gleaming through the window. When I tried to look out of it the chains held me back, so I climbed over the chains and I got much closer to the window. Ok, not a very good view but I was still able to see something. I was very glad that I had a flashlight on me, I grabbed my flashlight and I turned it on. I saw what looked to me, to be a cemetery with the bones shaping into ghosts. Terrifying I tell you, TERRIFYING. I turned off the light, I didn't want to see that again.

I was hungry, but I didn't have anything for me to eat. I looked down at the ground with my eyes closed along with a frustrated expression on my face. I then heard something that drew my attention, I turned around and it was King Boo entering the room along with a few other Boos. A few we're whispering on what the want to do with me, some shook their heads no, some nodded yes. They all stopped their whispering and they dispersed.

King Boo just watched me give out the silent treatment. He was surprised that I didn't even let out a scream for help. I mumbled, "What did I do to deserve this?", as if he read my mind he said, "You did absolutely nothing". I just took off my rosette bun and slowly played with my hair for what seemed like an eternity. "You're the quiet type of princess aren't you?", he asked me softly, I wanted to yell, STOP TALKING! But I decided against that, _Why is he talking to me? Wasn't he going to take my soul? Was he going to take my life?_ , I thought to myself. But I didn't want to be rude so I nodded in response to his question.

I felt him just draining half of my vital energy. I felt very very weak, I tried to get up off the ground to the corner and I just collapsed to the ground forcing me crawl there instead, the chains rattled as I moved clutching my stomach tightly. "A tenacious, strong-willed female aren't you?", King Boo said actually approaching me calmly, I curled up into a fetal position with my face buried in my legs. I grabbed myself even tighter when I felt his presence next to me. I heard his quiet chuckle of amusement, I felt my heart panic and I began to have a cold sweat. I did not even dare to even look.

That laughter... That sinister, horrible laughter echoed in my head I really wish that I could just leave this awful place...


	2. Chapter 2

I just sat there pinned up against the corner in fetal position with my eyes tightly shut. I just felt my fear rising above normal level. As you can see, let me tell you this, I have locked myself away from people for 12 years including Peach, I will tell you the reason why, ok? Well, I have powers over fire and I'm still trying to control it, it is very unstable right now. If you entered my room you would see small flames everywhere. My power is stable when I'm very very calm, but I still haven't found the key to fully controlling it. Everything that I touch burns when I'm frightened, so I began to wear gloves 24/7.

A few of the ghosts I saw earlier came into the Throne room, panting and had burn wounds on them. King Boo looked up at them and quickly floated towards them, "What happened to you three?", he asked quickly. The ghosts looked at each other and pointed at me saying in unison, "That Princess is a menace! She burned us with her hands!", I widened my orange red eyes and yelled, "Hey, I was defending myself, you golden orange dolts! I think you are calling me a menace just because you weren't smart enough to even have water on you to extinguish my flames and you were fighting me for what, 5 minutes! 5 MINUTES! That was plenty of time for one of you to get water and splash it all over me!", I breathed heavily after that because that was the very first time I actually screamed out my anger.

I really need to see a psychologist ... I have horrible temper issues...

"My word...", King Boo mumbled as he looked at my hands and the burned ghosts, "You three, leave the room, I will see what I can do with her...", he continued. The 3 ghosts left the room and I thought to myself, _Oh please don't tell me that he is going to kill me right here on the spot_... Instead, I turned around for a few seconds and just like that my gloves were off my hands, I yelled in a panicky voice, "Give me my gloves back! !", King Boo backs away from me while I try to reach my gloves in his hands but the chains held me back, "Why do you want them so badly? Hmm?", I stared at him with a panicked look and I responded, "Why would you want to know? You would think I'm a menace too..". As soon as I said that he began provoking me and tried to make me angry.

"Stop it!", I said with an agitated tone in my voice, he still continued his provocation, I was getting very angry, I felt everything inside and outside turn red. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I yelled,"ENOUGH! ! !" As soon as that happened the floor was on fire. King Boo gave me a malicious smile. That smile, ugh, really creepy. "My, my... That is a dangerous power you possess. I see it is controlled by your emotions", he said calmly, I still looked at him with an icy stare. I didn't know what to do, I saw a Boo come in a waved his hand in front of my face to at least gain a reaction from me. I didn't blink nor move, the Boo even tried to push me, no movement, he got burned and yelped with pain, "OUCH! She... Burned me". I was lost in my head.

It was like I was completely frozen solid... Everyone in the room was silent for quite some time, that is until I gasped for air. I then began to pace around in a huge circle constantly repeating 6 times in a row, "Brittany, get it together... Control it.". One of the Boos fainted for no apparent reason, I thought it was amusing but I held back my bell-like laughter. I just hoped that they would let me leave this place... Please, let me just see the gorgeous light of day. That's all I want, THE LIGHT OF DAY. I thought about those things until I fainted from King Boo's draining of me..


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up this time in a bedroom and I saw a few bits and pieces of my dress are torn off. I just got this new dress, (sigh) well I'll stitch it up later. Now my focus is on the door near the bed. I looked to my right I see King Boo's shadow. I was intimidated, I wanted to hide, I can't hide. There is nothing to hide behind in the room. Oh please... I can't stay here. After King Boo drained half of my own energy I felt the heat leaving my body, I felt cold like ice to the touch, I was STILL in chains. "Look at who is awake", I heard him say quietly, "_Keep your cool Brittany, keep that anger under control", _I thought to myself as I saw him materialize to existence.

"Why did you take me here?", I asked with a slight tone of anger, he didn't respond for a few seconds until he finally said, "You are the sister and right hand of Princess Peach or should I say Queen Peach? Well, I thought you would be the perfect bait for the foolish Mario Brothers".

I stared at him with shock and angrily questioned, "How on earth did you know that I'm Peach's sister?!", he smirked at me and replied while pinning me high up against the wall with a terrifying, ruthless, calculating look in his eyes, "Previously, Princess Brittany, I had no idea Peach had a sister. Personally I thought she was an only child until I heard of the coronation of Peach as the new Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and you as the Righthand and the next heir to the throne", he tightened his grip when I struggled, he made my face turn white as his ghostly white skin, my hands instinctively tried to pry his hands off my neck which had no effect, his hands were locked tight on my neck, I could tell he was enjoying the fun of harming me, when he finally stopped talking he dropped me like a stone being thrown harshly into the water.

He was ruthless in every way, shape, and form. You can tell just by the evil look in his eyes and that terrifying, malicious smile he usually gives out when you cower before him.

I gasped for air, all I craved was more air. That was painful the way he pinned me. I clutched my chest and felt my heart throb painfully against it. "You are no match for the Mario Brothers...", I whispered but I made it audible so he could hear me. He turned around and leaned down so that he is at eye level with me whispering back which sounded like a hiss, "No Brittany, YOU are no match for them. Do not forget that I'm in the position of power here, whereas you are stuck in here with no one to rescue you or turn to... I sense your strong family bond deep within you... That deep bond that you share with Peach, but... can the power of family save you now?"

I was able to get out the next few words, "You.. Will not get away... With this...", King Boo glared at me for a few seconds before he smirked at me and said in a cruel creepier voice, "We shall see about that"

He took his leave and he closed the door, then sealed it shut. I screamed when I reached the door, "Let me out! You must let me out! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE! ! !", I heard him laugh while I banged against the door very hard and very loud, I sobbed uncontrollably after I felt the pain of banging against the door that will never open except by King Boo.

My anger and anguish melted the chains on my wrists and I tried to search the room for any secret doors or getaways after they fell off. I wanted my sister, my friend Anna, and the comfort of Mario, his brother Luigi, and my home. I'm desperate. I cannot handle not seeing my sister, I wanted to tell her, the reason why I shut her out for 12 years, everything. I wanted to mend our relationship back together, I love her very much, I would do anything to see her again now, even if it means I have to sacrifice myself.

I checked the windows and sure enough they were open, there wasn't a single soul outside so I made my 2 story jump, and I ran as fast as I could from the mansion. The thunder was very loud when I made it to the center of the Boo Woods...

Haha Cliffhanger! ! Left ya'll hanging! ! I'm so mean... There's more to Brittany's story guys. So the question(s) of the day is/are: What will happen to Brittany if King Boo finds out about her disappearance? Will Brittany make home without being caught by King Boo's minions?


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the middle of the Boo Woods and I took a break. I contemplated on what to so if the Boos find me, I'm sure his Majesty knows I'm missing by now. As soon as I got up I hid when I saw 3 Boos looking for me, since I'm quiet on my feet I snuck past them when their backs were turned. "_What_ _Losers_...", I thought to myself when I began sprinting, they did not even hear me running! ! I felt my crown fall off my head, but I'm not turning back to even get it. People can tell what my status is even without my crown.

I saw my home when I climbed the biggest tree in the Mushroom Kingdom when I escaped the Boo Woods. There was a beautiful lake next to the tree so I swan dived in, it felt good being back in the water. I got out and I ran to the castle. I reached the gardens and I climbed the rose vines, up to my room. Ah, the gorgeous light of day...

I opened the door to my room, since my dress was messed up I changed into a different one, same colors (red and orange) but it was a different design, I closed the door behind me after putting on my shoes. I saw my sister worriedly looking around for me. I called out her name, "Peach!", she turns around to my direction calls back out my name, we ran to each other and cried when we hugged.

"Where were you my dear Brittany? You were gone for a day!", she asked quickly

"Stuck inside the haunted mansion Luigi 'won'", I replied

"Well, that doesn't matter now. I'm so glad you're safe!"

Peach called off the search when she announced that I have been found. I was standing very very close to her. We were slowly mending our relationship back together. A party was hosted for my safe return. Everyone was there, the Mario Brothers, my Boo friend Anna, Anna's entire Booish clan (they were all SUPER nice), the entire Toad town, you name it, EVERYONE was there except for the enemies.

"So Brittany, what happened when you encountered King Boo?", Anna asked me with a worried tone, I told her everything that happened. "Wow, that's rough. I'm just glad you're ok", Anna said while hugging me.

The party ended and everyone went home. I changed into my red nightgown and went to my room, I usually stay up for about 10 minutes before going to sleep, but this time I just went to sleep. It was a pleasant dream until I woke up from it and my world turned into an all out nightmare

CLIFFHANGER! ! ! Haha

Questions of the day: what do you think happened to Brittany? Where do you think she is now?


	5. Chapter 5

I was back at the mansion. AGAIN! I was caught. This time I was in a cage, an actual cage. "What the heck?!", I yelled when looked around. I heard something snickering behind me, I turned around and I said to myself, _Oh no, not you again_! I was sick of this, I didn't want to see him for the rest of my life, even if I become a Boo myself, it was King Boo.

I could tell he was angry at me for escaping, his energy was telling me he was angry. "You have got to be kidding me!", I said angrily as I shook the cage a little bit, "Oh no, we aren't kidding, Princess Brittany", King Boo said when his red eyes turned to a brighter red, "Did you really think you were able to escape? I mean, you did but we were able to track you down", I just gave him the look of anger and hatred. I grabbed the bars of the cage and I rattled it, "You're toast...", I growled.

King Boo just gave me a malicious grin and hovered down from the cage. "What do you even want from me?! My soul?!", I yelled at him when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he smirked at me and responded, "Oh, you will find out soon enough", he left me alone to mull at those words.

I was really about to throw a fit of rage, I banged and shook the cage until it fell to the ground. The cage broke and I rolled out of it, I was jubilant that I broke the cage that I was in but I couldn't leave this time, the Boos were now guarding every inch of the mansion so I don't escape. A few Boos came in with tranquilizer darts and were ready to fight, when I fight I take off my bun, put my hair out on my shoulders and get into a fighting position.

My hands were spread out and I boldly yelled, "Is this really the best you can do? I would expect an entire onslaught. How pathetic", the Boos looked at each other and grinned at me when an entire army of Boos materialized. "Oh, please", I scoffed when I knew I could beat them all. "Shall we get on with it?", one of the Boos with the darts asked impatiently, I attacked one of them as a yes.

The fight has been going on for nearly an hour the Boos seem to be tuckered out but I kept going and going. Unknowingly, a Boo snuck behind me and put a blindfold on me quickly. It was a fight between me and the Boo struggling to keep my eyes covered. I was near a wall, I felt it so I threw the Boo against it knocking it out cold while I pulled up the blindfold. I didn't notice it, but another Boo snuck up to the chandelier and cut it loose pinning me to the ground. It caught my left leg and I had a hard time getting it off after such an impact.

It was oozing blood, oozing. I tied a piece of that blindfold on the long wound I had on my leg. Most of the Boos were knocked out, few of them were dizzy and fainted. I used that as my chance to hide again, this time in the mansion. I thought of a few places that would be good hiding spaces, such as crawl spaces, under a sofa something like that. I found a few small passageways and I hid in one of them. The secret passageways in the mansion are good hiding spots.

I opened the secret door and I closed it behind me, I placed my ear on the door and I listened for any sounds, the low buzz of the Boos murmuring, "Where is she?" Was a dead giveaway that they were in the room, I heard them ransacking the place looking for me. I inaudibly giggled behind the door. The entire place was deathly silent I knew all of them were up on the roof of the mansion, there was a small window and I looked up they were all up there. Smiling, I went left of the passageway and then took a right which lead to the very front of the Boo Woods.

I moved a rock blocking the exit and I covered it back up. A Boo who was on lookout saw my silhouette in the Woods, "Hey, there she is! She is going into the Woods!", he called out to the other Boos who started to chase after me deep into the Boo Woods. I retraced my steps into getting back home while the Boos were on my tail. I climbed the tree and that hid me from the Boos' view.

When their backs were turned I dived in. 11 Pine cones fell on their heads signaling them to turn around and all they saw was a splash of water out on the middle of the lake. I climbed out of the water and hid in the vegetation of the lake. "Over there, something moved!", one of the Boos shouted when he heard rustling in the grass I was there so I backed to the corner of the tall grass and touched another tree.

I snuck behind the tree and climbed to hide from their views. A Boo appeared behind me and told the other Boos to be quiet when he found me, I was sitting on a branch, all quiet. He pushed me off while the others tied my hands and covered my mouth.

Then, I was taken back to the horrible place. Ok, I escaped twice seriously just let me go back home! Who knows what King Boo would do to me now.. I don't know and I don't want to find out. The doors opened and I was put on the ground. King Boo looked at me shocked, "How were you even able to escape?", he asked me quizzically, my voice was muffled so he couldn't even understand a word of what I was saying. "Oh, please don't give me that "I want to murder you" look or you will really be insanely tormented...", King Boo said to me calmly.

I looked behind me and I see 2 Boos holding me back with a long silver chain. I struggled against the chain and the Boos were telling me to stop resisting, and I yelled after the cover on my mouth fell off, "No! I will not stop for any minute, for the rest of my life I will FIGHT! I will never stop trying to get away from you freaks!", the Boos holding me back turned an angry red color. King Boo just looked at me and told them to lock me in the Throne room, and that a different kind of cage has been set up there. "You've got to be kidding me...", I growled as I was being dragged.

We were in the Throne room I have been pushed into a cage that cannot break or even melt under my power. My hands were untied I was glad of that, but there is something more to King Boo's capture of me... But what is that plan? I just hope Anna will be here to back me up.

CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! :-)

questions of the day: What do YOU guys think is King Boo's plan? How do you think it will come to fruition?


	6. Chapter 6

Where are you Anna? I know you are out there... I need your help. Right now they are torturing me like crazy. My head is pounding, it hurts so bad, the psychic attacks they are inflicting on me are so painful it makes me fall to the ground and forces me to scream with pain. My back is turned they send an illusion into my head, but I can tell what is real and what is not, I'm not fooled by illusions. I have my hair yanked through the bars by Boos when I sit next to them, so I sit in the center instead. I have so many bruises from King Boo's horrible psychic attacks that one of them on my lips almost bled.

After that last brutal attack I was left alone, all I heard were Boos taunting me from outside of the cage, I woke up and 5 Boos were leaving the room. I tried to grab the handles of the locked cage but I was so weak that I lightly tapped on the bars, it was supposed to be a strong hit, I plead, "Somebody, please... Help...", I let out a painful moan as I passed out again. I was hearing nothing but a sharp ring in my ear, and all I felt was my painful gasps for air.

When no Boos were around I heard a little voice behind me whispering, "Brittany? Brittany! It's me, Anna!", I turned around and I crawled to the white ghost and grabbed her hand weakly, I recognize the beautiful golden yellow bow she wears on her head, she also brought a few friends to help her out. "(Gasps) what happened to you?!", Anna said with a panicked tone, "King Boo... Inflicted multiple psychic assaults... On me", I said tiredly as I felt my hand slip from hers. Anna introduced me to her friends who were, Jasper, Kathy, Kevin, Vanessa, and Hadley. I thought they were nice, I told them to find the key quickly because these may possibly be my final hours.

2 hours later:

King Boo comes in and watches me sleep peacefully, I still have that look of innocence even in my sleep, but he is not feeling guilty on what he did to me for the past 2 nights, I was done, I was tired and I was hungry. He tried tapping me awake, no response. So he left me in peace. Anna and her friends found the key to the cage 10 minutes later, they unlocked it and took me away from the mansion, this time through a secret passageway that goes straight to Anna's clan. Do the Boos here even know about the secret passageways here?

I was out cold.

Cliffhanger! !


	7. Chapter 7

Anna's clan was extremely worried about me. I was immediately hospitalized. Anna and her friends stood by me when I woke up, I was able to say the words, "Thank you guys for saving my life...", Anna smiles and covers me up with the heated blanket. A few hours later Peach, Mario, and Luigi came in with small bouquets of flowers and words of encouragement to stay strong.

Peach gave me a hug and said, "I'm so sorry this happened to you Brittany, this should've been me... Not you, you didn't deserve this", I grabbed Peach's hand and just smiled slightly. I directed my question to Mario and Luigi, "What about King Boo?", Mario and Luigi responded in unison,"We took care of him already". I could see the brotherly love and devotion to each other. Peach now began to talk gleefully, "We have news for you Brittany", "Really? What is it?", I replied in almost the same way, "Mario and I are getting married!", I dropped my mouth in disbelief then responded, "Oh my gosh! Congratulations! You two are meant to be together".

Anna came in and asks if I can get up on my own,"I'm not sure", I replied with a slightly worried tone, I tried to get off the bed but my legs were slightly wobbly so Mario and Luigi steadied me, "Thanks", I said calmly, they didn't respond but they just smiled and helped me walk out. The sun was shining bright and it kind of hurt my eyes for a few seconds, the royal carriage was waiting out at the entrance. Anna gave me a hug goodbye, I waved to the clan when we were leaving.

I fell asleep on the ride back.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in my bedroom and I had a tray of food and drink on my nightstand. I felt refreshed and I began to eat. I'm surprised I didn't get a nightmare from my traumatic experience. Wait, I never get nightmares. A servant came in 3 hours later and said, "The Mario Brothers are here to see you", "Alright, send them in please" Mario and Luigi came into my room and sat on my bed. "So, how are you two doing?", I said to start off the conversation, "We're good, we're good", Luigi said confidently, "Mario are you excited about marrying Peach?", I asked happily, "Yes, I am", Mario responds jubilantly.

Peach calls me and the Brothers down to the dining room and we all ate together. The food was great and I went out to the gardens after excusing myself from the table. I went to the fountain and Anna was there with Jasper, Kevin, Kathy, Vanessa and Hadley waiting for me. We had a group hug and we walked and talked about random things. We then played a few games and we sat in the flower garden, "Lavender flower, anyone?, I asked with a lavender plant in my hand, Anna didn't hesitate to take it she sniffed it and immediately she relaxed,"mmm, love these flowers".

"So, do you want to come to my birthday party tomorrow?", I asked Anna and her friends while they took their leave, "Sure", they all said in unison as they left the garden. I just smiled and left to Peach's room to talk to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Peach was surely in her room reading, and I nervously came in and asked if I could talk to her. She patted the bed signaling me to sit down with her. I sat on the bed and I began, "Peach... I just wanted to umm, apologize... For locking you out for twelve years. The truth is that I didn't want to hurt you...", Peach looked at me and asked, "With what?", I responded quickly, "With my fire powers", Peach glared at me for a few seconds and responds, "Oh... Well, now that you have told me this, I now understand you.."

I hugged Peach. She hugged me back. "So, now that this matter is settled, do you want to get the party decorations?", she asked me, "Oh, yes" I responded. I then went to pick out my birthday dress while I helped out with the party decorations.

* * *

The next day:

I was dreaming about everything that happened within I don't know about 3 or 4 days, ugh, King Boo being in it was the worst, all the pain he put me through, we'll now that is placed behind me. It's my birthday today! I went to the window and I opened it, letting the sunlight in. I ran to my dressing room and I grabbed my birthday dress. I then ran to the washroom and washed my face to wake up, I was hyperactive, I was already awake.

My birthday dress is off the shoulders and it is light orange and white. The white ribbon on my dress around the waist is shaped like a rose on the front and it is sparkly. I love that dress. I get it in bigger sizes if it doesn't fit me anymore and I give the small dresses to children who need clothes.

I put on my orange crown and I walk down the stairs to the ballroom, the place was ready, but... Where is everyone? "SURPRISE! ! ! Happy birthday Brittany!", everyone said in unison while jumping out of anything they can fit in. I gasped at the mere surprise, that startled me! Hehe... Well, time to celebrate!


	10. Chapter 10

Party is over now. So, there you have it, my story on well, everything that happened. I just hope, hope, hope that I do not end up in a situation like that ever again. Even though I nearly died by King Boo's hands, I'm glad to be alive, healthy, and... well able to place that memory behind me. I now have a back-to-normal life of a Princess. I hope Peach's wedding goes all out well. Well, I have my high hopes for everything now! Hehe...

Peach and I now have a mended relationship, I'm not scared anymore about my powers, I now have full control over them. I stand by her side everyday, I feel so much better being near her than alone, no longer wanting to depart from her.

I'm still afraid that King Boo will return again to take me away as part of his plans for revenge, but now that he has been taken care of, that is very very unlikely.

Well, you heard my story now. I hope you enjoyed hearing the good times, not the bad. It's just so hard to say goodbye now that I want to say more, but now is not the best time. So, goodbye to those who read my story! See you later!

- -Brittany

[The End]

* * *

_**The characters that I own**_:

-Brittany

-Anna

-Jasper

-Vanessa

-Hadley

-Kathy

-Kevin

**_I OWN NO NINTENDO CHARACTERS, SO DO NOT SUE ME OR COME AFTER ME!_**


End file.
